Talk:Doctorate
It seems that the copy-paste job messed up the order a little bit from the original source. Took the time to place the ebooks in proper location. 21:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Page This is a duplicate page to this one: http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Unique_eBooks_%28DX3%29 I do like the other one because of the table layout with the title for each book as well. However, this one is more complete (the other one is missing a few) and this one is also more readable, and makes more sense to put this info directly with the achievement instead of a random page somewhere else. I'd suggest that the info from the 2 pages is incorporated, and one should be deleted, for the sake of avoiding confusion. Game Archivist 02:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The other list]now includes all of the eBooks (it was missing one), and edited some of the descriptions but some of the information from this list, as per the previous comment, should be consolidated into that page, and then this page should probably be scrapped. Philanthr0py 18:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I would rather see this content remain on this page, as it is more logically found while checking out the achievement. I seriously doubt anyone would search the wiki for "unique ebooks (dx3)," but either directly searching "Doctorate" or through the linked page "Achievements", this page is readily accessible in an intuitive manner. Consider this my vote to merge the other page into this one. --Snicker 08:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Done, added two sections to Doctorate page, one for the list and one for the table. Marking the other article for deletion. Note that there is now a fair amount of duplicated text on this page, but for now it's better than having two pages dedicated to the same thing. :: Philanthr0py 08:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) This page is coming along nicely, thanks to those who have contributed, especially the original article creators for giving us something to work with, as well as the people who're adding the articles for each book and the guys/gals who keep the formatting in order; this page is better than GameFAQs could ever hope for probably. Very nice work from a fellow lowly editor. Philanthr0py 16:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Addition of eBook content? Do you think it would be appropriate to have collapsible containers with each unique eBook's contents? —Shidou T/ 03:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : That would effectively mean that those books individual pages would need to be deleted. Although... considering the amount of words per book, and the size of the boxes; where would you put it? And would you have enough space for it for us to be able to read it without it being scrunched up too much? Eternity08 14:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't think individual pages are necessary, but I can tolerate the article's current state. Not like this matters anymore, but judging from your above response, I don't think you understand what a collapsible container is. —Shidou T/ 17:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Table or list format It appears that somebody or some people have been complaining about the table format replacing the list format. I'm strongly in favour of the latter format because of the large amount of space wasted in the table, the extensive word wrap, and the associated accessibility issues for mobile devices. —Shidou T/ 17:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I put a list format here. If most people think that's better, replace the section on Doctorate with what is on that page and delete it. --FordGT90Concept 04:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Tongs Office The table claims that if you enter the hive via a vent you won't be able to enter Tongs office to get the book there. This is NOT true I've done several playthroughs always using a vent to get in rather than pay the door man and it has no bearing on being let into TOng basement office as long as the argument was won.The Krypt Angel 00:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) #14: Hengsha Gardens Apt. You should add that it is on the kitchen counter. 00:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Vamp713